The Pick-up Artist Gets Picked Up
by Dantees
Summary: Naruto loves picking up women. However, an accident leaves him to wake up in another world but that's not the only thing that's different. AU. FemNaruto


**Chapter 1**

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend"

"That's fine, just tell him I'm gay"

"Hahahaha, oh my god - you're funny"

"Put your number in my phone"

"Haha sure"

...

* * *

...

The blond boy began walking away, as he got his fourteenth number for the day.

 _'She had a nice ass, 7.5'_

As the blond walked, he noticed many women giving him stares, some looking him up and down, checking out his outerwear, while others glancing backwards when they walked by him, only for a fraction of a second before looking back on their path.

He was a very handsome young man, wearing a tight black T-Shirt, showing off his muscular biceps and abdomen, a golden chain hanging from his neck, being his statement piece, well-fitted jeans that pronounced his well developed gluts, and brown leather boots that made his every step echo as he paved the cement.

 _'So many 'ioi's'...'_

The blond sighed as he contemplated doing one more approach.

 _'...Should I do one more set? I...already got enough numbers'_

He pulled out his phone and looked at all the numbers he got today.

 _'14 out of 40, that's...26 rejections - today was good'_

The blond immediately started texting all the girls with one text he always gave when he got their number.

 _"This is from the handsome blue eyed man - Anyways hi and shit"_

 _'Alright, let's see how many flake'_

The blond kept walking as he put the phone back in his pocket.

...

* * *

...

He arrived in his apartment and immediately heard womanly moaning coming from his roommates room.

 _'This early? It's probably a previous set, no way he got a daygame pull'_

The blond removed his shirt and began walking to the couch that was in his living room.

He checked his phone, and noticed 5 texts from the 14 girls he got the numbers from.

 _'Alright, let's see who hooked'_

He began texting all the girls simultaneously, trying to get them out for a night date.

 _'Shit, this one's in brampton, fuck I got no logistics there...sigh'_

He sighed as he stopped texting one of the girls.

 _'Whatever, I'll just make her a pivot'_

He put down the phone and went to toward a table with a book on it.

He opened the book and opened a pen beside him.

 _'14 numbers, 5 hot numbers, 26 rejections, 40 sets total, 1 insta date'_

He then glanced at the other scribbles on the book and began turning the pages.

 _'11 lays this month and it's not even half way over, yeah this month's going good'_

He closed the book and went back to his couch, and just relaxed.

He was about to close his eyes, until-.

"Ey, Naruto - you're back! How many sets you do?"

Naruto glanced back at the dark haired Asian.

"Forty"

The Asian curled his eyebrows.

"Damnn, you went hard today, how many closes?"

Naruto smirked.

"Fourteen"

The Asian whistled.

"Good shit, mah nigga"

Naruto peered slightly into his room and saw a nude women panting slowly on the bed.

"She from Tinder?"

The Asian walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"Nah, just one of Marli's friends"

 _'I knew it'_

"Well good shit on the pull"

"Hah, thanks man - well I'm gonna go again for round tw- Oh wait... You mind if you get the groceries... cus I'm a little busy at the moment"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, Nate"

Naruto got up and picked up his shirt, and began walking towards the door.

"Haha, thanks bro - I'll give you dibs on her when you get back"

"Sounds good"

...

* * *

...

Naruto was walking back to his house after he had picked up the groceries.

He was exhausted physcially from running around and approaching 40 girls today, and mentally from flirting with all the girls that added up to hours and hours of his time.

 _'Fuck, I'm gonna go home and sleep'_

The Street light blinked, and as Naruto came to a stop - he noticed a bombshell across from him on the street.

Naruto's eyes immediately shot through the roof, as his groin clenched slightly within his pants.

 _'Fuuuckk, tha- that's a 10!'_

He immediately gripped his groceries tighter and ran across the street towards the seductively busty girl opposite to him.

 _'Alright! Direct or indire- No I'll go indirect, go with low risk, then build up compliance over time, disqualify her then neg what she says, get her to qualify and build up investme-'_

 ** _BAMMMM_**

At that moment, all of Naruto's thoughts came to a halting end, as his head flew upwards straight into the sky before falling down to the hellishly cold ground.

"OHHHH MYYY GODDDD"

"HE GOT HITTTTTTTTTTT"

"KYAAAAAAAA"

"CALL 911!"

Before Naruto could even process anything, the last thing that was on his mind was -

 _'Fuck..'_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - I'm Dead**


End file.
